La textura de tus manos
by Lulufma
Summary: Las manos de Makoto son grandes y suaves; las de Haruka son un poco más pequeñas y con las yemas de los dedos duras. Manos que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, jamás se han soltado. [MakoHaru]


**Disclaimer:** Free! Iwatobi Swim Club ni Free! Eternal Summer me pertenecen.

* * *

" _ **La textura de tus manos"**_

* * *

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

.

Corren contra el viento, sujetando con fuerza los hilos de sus coloridas cometas.

Haruka hala la mano de Makoto con fuerza, él quiere ir más rápido, quiere ver su cometa volar más alto, mucho más libre. Tachibana intenta seguir su ritmo, pero teme, le asusta que su cometa escape de sus manos y se pierda en el cielo infinito porque su madre se amaneció confeccionándola.

Los pies de Makoto se enredan con el pasto y su caída es inevitable. Su cuerpo cae hacia adelante pero Haruka lo sostiene del hombro; la rodilla de Makoto termina por estamparse con fuerza sobre el pasto húmedo.

—¡Haru! Tu…

—No importa —lo corta Haruka con la vista clavada en la cometa azul que empieza a hacerse diminuta en el cielo.

La cometa verde de Makoto se agita en el aire, rebelde, como si quisiera alcanzar la cometa azul. El carrilete no se mueve del suelo, la mamá de Makoto se había cerciorado de hacerlo lo suficientemente pesado como para no ser arrastrado por la fuerza del aire; la cometa de Haruka carecía de esta parte, era simple pero demasiado bella para haber sido confeccionada por un niño de seis años.

La raspadura en la rodilla de Makoto empieza a arder y ambos devuelven la mirada hacia la zona lastimada, el menor con el rostro compungido y el mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—Le pediré a mamá que te haga otra cometa, Haru-chan, te lo prometo.

Haruka evita sermonearlo por el diminutivo ante los ojos temblorosos de su mejor amigo. La mirada de Makoto se deposita en la unión de sus manos y sonríe. Haru jamás lo soltó.

.

* * *

.

Makoto escucha detrás de la pared, apretando el borde de esta con sus dedos temblorosos. Su madre está molesta, levanta la voz y hace aspavientos con las manos; sus dientes empiezan a castañear debido a la nueva faceta que salía a relucir de su madre.

—Yo sé cómo educo a mis hijos. Makoto y Haruka son muy buenos amigos y no le veo nada de malo que ambos quieran caminar tomados de las manos por la escuela.

La señora Tachibana cuelga el teléfono luego de dar una escueta despedida. Frente a ella su hijo lo mira temeroso, con un pie detrás del otro, como si hubiese querido escapar. Suelta un suspiro, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad que la caracteriza y camina lentamente hasta él.

—Oh, Makoto, eres un chico muy dulce —dice mientras le revuelve el cabello y le seca la única lágrima que ha caído de su ojo izquierdo.

Makoto piensa que no tiene nada de malo sostener la mano de su mejor amigo, pero tal vez, solo para no preocupar a su madre, dejaría de hacerlo… pero es que no quiere soltarlo. Jamás.

.

* * *

.

Haruka extraña a su abuela, incluso más que a sus propios padres.

Vivir solo no es tan genial como muchos chicos de su edad piensan; no tener quien le dé la bienvenida, le revise la tarea, le pregunte por sus amistades o se preocupe por si enferma a veces duele, aún ahora que está a una semana de cumplir quince años. Nadar lo libera de toda carga, por un breve momento olvida que tiene que regresar a su casa donde nadie lo espera.

Su mano toca la cerámica de la piscina, eleva sus rodillas hasta su pecho y sus pies tocan el suelo, sacando la cabeza del agua.

Unos ojos verdes enmarcados por dos cejas caídas lo reciben. Frente a él, la mano de Makoto se extiende lo más que puede, tendiéndole un puente hacia la superficie. Estrecha su mano seca y esta lo hala fuera de la piscina; un calor lo invade por dentro y recorre su cuerpo hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie que es el último en salir del agua… algo parecido a cuando su abuela…

—¿Vamos por una paleta? —invita Makoto tendiéndole con la otra mano una toalla.

Entonces lo entiende: él tiene una casa a donde regresar, pero Makoto es su verdadero hogar.

.

* * *

.

Makoto ya no es el chico tímido y enclenque que alguna vez fue en su infancia, pero por alguna extraña razón sigue teniéndole miedo a muchas cosas a pesar de su gran tamaño y divina musculatura. Haruka lo mira de reojo, él sabe que Makoto no lo quiere decir pero la verdad es que está muerto de miedo. Si bien recuerda, Makoto jamás ha viajado en avión; sus padres sí, y cuando lo hacían, él se quedaba en Iwatobi cuidando de sus hermanos.

—Makoto, ¿estás…?

—¿Nervioso? No, para nada… ¿ya estamos volando? —pregunta con la vista clavada en el respaldar del asiento de adelante.

Haruka suspira, ¿qué será de Makoto si por desgracia el avión pasara por una turbulencia?

Alza la mano derecha apenas unos centímetros y la deja caer sobre el tensionado dorso de su amigo, cuyos dedos se aferran a los brazos del asiento. Makoto lo mira sintiéndose descubierto; Haruka le brinda su respaldo a través de sus ojos azules.

El menor suelta el aire que tenía estancado en la tráquea y se relaja en el asiento, estirando pies y cuello. Lo primero que haría al llegar a Tokyo sería besar el suelo… y tal vez se animaría a besarlo de una buena vez.

.

* * *

.

Las manos de Makoto son grandes y suaves; sus dedos largos, gruesos y toscos.

Makoto no sabe cocinar, en realidad es mejor mantenerlo alejado de cualquier actividad que tenga que ver con las manos, claro, que no sea deporte. Es un chico de casa, algo consentido pero jamás soberbio. Sus manos proyectan la calidez de su corazón y brinda la seguridad que él carece cuando hace contacto con el agua.

Las manos de Haruka son grandes y ásperas; sus dedos son delgados y las yemas, duras.

Al contrario de Makoto, Haruka tiene un don en las manos. Cualquier cosa que toque sea comida o materiales, lo transforma en arte. Es un chico solitario mas nunca está solo y se considera afortunado al tener amigos que traguen su escaso diálogo.

Haruka estornuda cual gato y Makoto siente la preocupación bullir por su sangre, como si no fuera de otra manera. El castaño mira el look veraniego de su acompañante y suspira fuertemente; habían visto el noticiero de la mañana y el hombre del clima había anunciado fuertes ráfagas e incluso un poco de llovizna al atardecer.

Makoto en cambio parecía un oso polar de lo grande que se veía, y a él francamente no le importaba sentir un poco del frío de Tokyo, así que empezó por su bufanda, desenrollándola de su cuello.

—Sé lo que vas a hacer. —Lo detuvo Haru tomando la muñeca de la mano que agarraba la prenda de lana—. Ya deja de comportarte como si fueras mi mamá, eres mi novio.

El castaño se sonrojó fuertemente, a veces la sinceridad de Haru lo tomaba por sorpresa.

—Y por eso debo cuidar de ti, Haru-chan —canturreó Makoto con una sonrisa persuasiva en el rostro.

A Haruka no le queda otra que dejarse vestir por Makoto; por más endeble que fuera su carácter, Makoto sabía cuándo valerse de su metro ochenta para hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Luego de pasarle su bufanda y un gorro inmenso, Makoto se decide por también compartir los guantes de cuero que lleva puestos, después de todo, las mangas de la casaca que vestía lo cubrían hasta los nudillos.

' _Exagerado'_ , piensa Haruka mientras la prenda se desliza entre sus heladas manos. Su mano desnuda -con tintes morados esparcidos por la palma- le envía una señal a su cerebro; entiende entonces lo que está pensando su novio.

Makoto termina por encajar el guante y con una sonrisa en el rostro es sorprendido por el cambio de temperatura que siente su mano derecha. Las yemas callosas de Haru se aferran a sus nudillos, él hace lo mismo y en poco tiempo, la temperatura en sus manos se regulariza.

Como pocas veces Haruka exterioriza su sonrisa y a vista de algunos curiosos, caminan por las calles de Tokyo con las manos entrelazadas.

Sus manos tienen texturas diferentes pero jamás se han soltado, a pesar de la distancia o alguna pelea. Nunca pasó desde que se conocieron y nunca ocurriría. Ninguno de los dos dejaría que eso pasara.

Lo juraron el día de su compromiso, por el amor a la caballa y a los gatos.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hola, esto lo tenía guardado y decidí completarlo de una vez. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron mi primera historia de Free! Los quiero ;-; y a quienes no los invito a leerla, se llama **"El encantador de gatos"**.

Besos :B

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
